Marriage of Betrayal
by PandaGurl20
Summary: How would you feel if the person you married you didn't really know? What if the person you loved was a bad guy? Jacob is the bad guy and Edward is sent to protect Bella.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the twilight characters or the saga…This plot however is MINE! I hope you enjoy

REVIEW!

**Summary:** How would you feel to be married to someone you never knew? (Jacob is a bad guy) Edward is an agent sent to protect Bella.

**Warning: (Jacob is a bad guy) **

**Marriage of Betrayal **

**Chapter 1**

_Hello my name is Isabella or Bella for short. How would you feel if you were married to someone for three years but never really knew him? But that is getting ahead of myself I need to go to the beginning when my life took a turn towards the worse. _

It was raining in Phoenix Arizona that night and the wind blew fiercely, whipping her scarf into her face as she walked across the slick pavement. She had just got off from a late night shift at the hospital and her destination was a large Victorian mansion, the kind that people looked at and knew immediately that it belonged to someone rich and influential. She knew that she didn't have to work, because her husband Jacob could afford anything that she needed or desired, but it was what she had always wanted. It also kept her busy because most of the time her husband wasn't home he was always away on business. As she made it to the gate that lead to her home she typed in the pass code and the gate opened. The stone pathway that led to the house was long and as she went past the landscaped gardens towards the front door, she heard yelling coming from the pool-house. She turned to make her way to the direction the yelling was coming from. The door of the house was open to reveal a large, dark-skinned man with shaggy black hair and she realized then that it was her husband. He was pointing a gun at Seth's head that was on his knees begging for his life. She had no idea what to do, for the first time she was afraid of her husband. She had never seen him look so dangerous and his eyes showed no emotion other than hate. "_For the last time, where is the money_?" Jacob said coldly. Seth just looked up at Jacob his face pale as a ghost. "_I…I don't know boss_," Seth said stuttering. Bella didn't know what to think of the scene in front of her.

Jacob spoke so low it was barely audible, "_well then that is a pity_." Then the gun went off and Bella saw Seth's lifeless body fall to the side. She heard screaming, but then when she seen her husband turn to look at her she realized she was the one who screamed. Jacob looked shocked as he looked at Bella and then at the body that laid at his feet. Bella turned and started to run but with her klutziness she tripped and felt a pair of arms left her up. Bella turned and faced the man she loved and married, the man she thought she knew when in reality she knew nothing about him. "_Ho…how could you_?" I screamed at the man who held me in his arms as I tried to pry his arms off of me. Jacob looked sad and then it turned serious as he spoke "_Bella you wasn't supposed to see that, I'm sorry baby, just ignore what you saw_." Bella couldn't look at her husband; he made her sick knowing that she was married to a killer. "_I…I can't just ignore that you…you killed him_," Bella said as tears fell from her brown chocolate eyes. "_Bells I had to it is part of the business and he knew what would happen if he betrayed me," _Jacob said like it was totally natural to kill another human being. "_I thought I knew you…but I was wrong all these years of being married to you and you had a hidden life, I can't be married to a killer…I just can't," _Bella said. Jacob grip tightened around her, "_You will not leave me Bells, do you realize how powerful I am and how that could be you if you run away from me?"_ Jacob loosened his grip and Bella pulled her arm out of his grasp and took a few steps back. Jacob walked back over to her and said, "Now the grown rules you aren't to tell a soul about today if you do then I won't hesitate to end your life….Do I make myself clear Isabella?" Jacob said coldly and all Bella could do was nod her head. Jacob smiled and pulled out his phone to call some of his men to come and clean up after his mess. Jacob then hung up and pulled Bella to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Smart girl, now let's go inside shall we?"

Bella couldn't still process the idea of being married to a killer not just that but he was the leader of the mafia. Seth wasn't the first person he had killed and wouldn't be the last. She knew that she had to leave him and put him behind bars but that wouldn't be an easy task. Bella just knew she couldn't live with him and love a man who killed people every day. "Bells baby time for bed," Jacob said as though what happened today never happened. Bella followed him to their room and went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. When Bella came into the room Jacob was lying in bed staring at her with lust filled eyes that only made her sick. She climbed in bed that could four people comfortably and covered up. "Bells baby….." Jacob was interrupted from what he was going to say. "I'm not in the mood tonight Jake," Bella said as she had her back to him. "Okay Bells," Jacob said as he wrapped his arm around Bella pulling her closer to him.

When Bella was sure he was asleep when his breathing evened out, she decided to make a move tonight. She gently moved his arm away from her hip so that she wouldn't wake him. When she was sure he wasn't waking up she slowly rose up and got out of bed. Bella tip toed to the door and opened it slowly so that it wouldn't squeak and wake Jacob up and then gently closed it behind her. Bella made her way down the hall and to the steps taking each step at a time. When she made it to their living room she went over to the phone and picked it up and started to call her friend Alice Whitlock who was married to Agent Jasper Whitlock. "_Hey Bells what's wrong_?" Bella smiled her friend knew her so well, knowing she would never had called at 2:00am unless it was important. "_Alice I need some help….Jacob he…he_." Before Bella could finish a cold voice interrupted her. "_What are you doing, Bella?"_ Jacob said. Bella flinched at hearing his voice and watched as he started walking up to her. Jacob pulled her up roughly by the arm and yanked the phone from her. "_Hello Alice sorry Bella had to go to the bathroom, work has been getting to her here lately,"_ Jacob said. Alice didn't buy anything he was saying she knew her friend was afraid of something and was In the process of telling her. Jacob hung up on Alice and turned to face his wife, "_I thought I'd told you to not tell anyone_?" Jacob asked as he let go of her and paced around the room. Bella was rubbing her wrist where he pulled her roughly, "_I….I…can't do this Jake, you're a cold blooded killer I loved you and this is what it lead to, you killed a man over money? Money something you have plenty of, I can't and won't live like this._" Bella said. Jacob turned to face her, "_You think you have a choice? Your Mine! Isabella you betrayed me and you know what I do to people who betray me but I do love you so one more chance_," Jacob said walking over to Bella. Bella didn't know what to do she knew he was going to kill her just like he did Seth. To think the man that I spent three years with who was always a gentleman was a killer. She remembered when she first meet Jacob it was at a new club "Devil Paradise"

*****Flashback******

_Alice had talked me into going with her to this club and she had dressed me in a black tight dress and curled my hair and put it half up and with a bump. The bump to me wasn't my type of style, if you would even say I had a style. Alice worse a red dress and her short black hair was spiked. When we arrived to the club there was a long line, Alice went up to the front while I followed and the bouncer let us right in. The club was packed and Alice pulled me to the dance floor knowing how big of a klutz I was especially in high heels. "Bells it will be fine," Alice stated and who was I to argue with the little pixie. We made our way to the center of the room and started to dance and things were going good until my klutziness kicked in and I bumped into something sold. Bella turned around and seen a tan muscled guy that would have any girl drooling over him. "I…I'm sorry if you want I can pay to have it cleaned?" Bella asked as a blush crept up her face. "It's okay but how about a dance?" Jacob asked smiling at me. Bella nodded and they started to dance after a few dances he took her to the VIP section and they talked trying to get to know each other better. Alice came over to us and I waved. "Alice this is Jacob Black" Bella said blushing through the introducing. Jacob smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you Alice." _

_ After we talked and Alice got to know Jacob it was getting late so we decided it was time to leave. "It was nice meeting you Jake" Bella said as she got up to leave. Jacob reached for her hand and she felt electricity go through her body. "Hey Bells here is my number I would also like to have dinner with you tomorrow night?" Jacob asked. Bella smiled and nodded reaching out for his number and giving him hers. Every week after that Bella had spent time with Jacob and he was always a gentleman opening doors for her and buying her all these gifts which she would always try and get him to stop, but he would always say, "Bells let me show you how much I love you." Then after a year of seeing each other Jacob purposed and I said YES!_

***End of Flashback***

"Jake, you can't make me stay here with you I would rather die," Bella said knowing that he would kill her. Understanding flashed in Jacob eyes and he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Bella. She laughed bitterly and said, "Do your worst Jacob. You can't possible hurt me any worse than you already have." Jacob smiled and said, "I love you Bells but I want let you leave me" She heard the gunshot, but she also saw Jasper leg kick out and hit Jacob, spoiling his aim as she felt the pain in her shoulder. She felt the sticky substance pouring out of her wound and the last thing she saw as the blackness overtook her was people with guns and Kevlar vests running after Jacob as he tried in vain to evade them.


End file.
